User blog:Baziel/Merry Christmas - Blood Omen 2 Location Infoboxes, My Home expansion and Featured Stuff
I guess first off I should say Merry Christmas. As is usual with this time of year, I've had little time off so comparitively little to report I'm afraid. I've continued to go through the BO2 References and, having gotten towards finishing categories, I have moved onto completing the BO2 Locations category and have gone through adding some final details to infoboxes to make sure we've got just about everything down. I've managed to get through to Kain's Headquarters and shall add to more BO2 Locations soon On top of this, I have gone through the 'My Home'/'Community Corner' page that appears alongside and wrote out some further details as to what the main parts of the site are that need work. Pages that require work are now grouped under related 'Projects' and each project should have some explanation, a report of what is required in each page and a link (to either a complete category page with stubs, or a 'wanted list' which lists incomplete and pages that need to be created). Obviously, the goal of this is to make it much simpler for those inclined to help with editing to see where attention is required and stimulate some proper editing and article writing. Due to a recent xmas present I am now actually able to investigate use the mobile internet and so I've explored the possibilities of display and accessing this site. The default 'Mobile view' does display the site but it's frankly an awful interface, with few navigation options and it doesn't allow editing (not that that should really be attempted on a mobile phone anyway lol). There are a few Wiki and Wikia inspired apps etc out there, but these are currently of limited use; most just let you view Wikipedia and the few that actually allow you to access Wikia network sites will only let you see the very biggest ones (so basically you can't pull this wikia up on the official wikia app, which seems silly). Essentially, I think it seems that the best option is don't bother with any apps or anything and display the page as a full webpage (ie not the 'mobile view' - you should be able to change this under your browser options/settings) which should allow you to view the site in it's full glory, but will by default be at a fair zoom range (still you can always zoom in lol). Oh and btw if anyone is interested, there is one Legacy of Kain app out there - but it's a fan-art directory, so don't expect anything too special. As I say not much more to mention at this time, but I have done the monthly featured articles and media for January slightly early, so that we have something pretty to look over the next week or so (and to show off the recent Boyd Lake website news and our BO1 enemy classification work). Hopefully post-Xmas things will quieten down so I can get along with my proper editing. Merry Christmas, Vae Victus and a Happy New Year Baziel 21:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:News